


Cuddled Up

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Light-Hearted, Morning Cuddles, Other, Rain, Sleep in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Yuya stay in bed on a rainy day
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cuddled Up

**Author's Note:**

> I want to keep my writing skills up to date so I decided just to write some fluffy little one shots for the Yugioh series. Let me know what you think. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

You stirred awake to the soft pitter patter of rain hitting a tin roof. Your eyes fluttered open, still feeling heavy as sleep lingered in the corners of your vision. You rubbed your eyes, waiting for your vision to adjust to the dim lighting. You felt incredibly warm wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, shielding you from the sudden chill that the early morning rain had brought with it. You watched the rain as it tapped against the window, small droplets racing each other to the bottom. After a moment your eyes wandered back to the warm body sleeping next to you.

A soft smile tilted your lips as you watched Yuya sleep soundly next to you. He was adorable, even while he slept. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing light as he continued to dream, his eyes barely flicking under the lids. You carefully reached out, brushing a few of his bangs out of his face as you continued to watch him sleep. His skin was warm against your fingertips and it made your body tingle with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

You froze when Yuya groaned softly and he suddenly stirred, shifting in his spot. His eyes opened and the first thing he focused on was you. A smile tilted his lips as you brushed your fingers against his cheek. 

"Good morning" he greeted; his voice raspy with sleep.

"Good morning" you whispered back.

You rested your hand against his cheek and he hummed softly, turning his head so he could place a kiss to your palm. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" you mumbled.

Yuya smiled, nuzzling his face into your hand. Wisps of his hair tickled your skin as you rubbed his cheek fondly, fingers reaching behind his ear to gently scratch his skin. His red eyes sparkled with adoration as he stared at you with sleepy eyes.

"It's okay. I don't mind at all, waking up to such a beautiful sight."

Your face felt warm and you giggled softly. Yuya decided to scoot closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you over to him. Your hand moved from his cheek and slipped up into his hair, your fingers tangling into his soft locks. He purred when you rubbed your fingers against his scalp, his arms wrapped securely around your waist as he cuddled you. A soft yawn fell from his lips.

"What time is it?" he asked.

You shrugged. "Early?" you guessed.

You couldn’t see the clock with Yuya obscuring your view and you were too lazy to go search for your phone. Moving required effort and you really didn’t have the energy for that. Perhaps it was the rainy weather that was making you drowsy?

Yuya hummed as his nose brushed against your hair and he took a deep breath. The smell of your shampoo tickled his nose and it made him smile. He pressed his lips against your forehead, snuggling further into the warmth that your body provided.

"I don't hear Mum in the kitchen" he mused. "It must be too early."

You twirled your fingers in his hair as you let out a small yawn, your eyes slipping close.

"Maybe we should go back to sleep" you suggested.

Yuya was more than happy to do that as he kissed the top of your head. The sound of the pouring rain was already lulling him back to sleep as he closed his eyes and listened to it. He hummed in content as he pulled your body closer to his, pressing you flush against him. You tilted your head, pressing your lips against his collarbone as you buried your head in his chest. 

"Good night, my little performapal" Yuya cooed.

You let out a soft chuckle at the fond nickname. "Good night, my shining star."


End file.
